Dream's Kiss
by StarriSkys
Summary: It seemed to be just a dream... but it turned out to be much more. A OneShot! AshiyaSano of course! Please read and let me see what you think!


A Note: This is a one shot. I have not actually read the manga, but I've watched the drama and it was quite similar, so I have a basic idea. Anyway, I hope you like this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashiya lay on the soft, green grass quietly, spreading her arms as wide as she could, as if she could fly. Maybe one day she would. Just fly. Up high, amongst the clouds, and burrow herself within them.

She smiled at the soft blue sky, watching the clouds change into all shapes and sizes. Look. There's a puppy. A kitty. Doesn't that look like a bird? How free… it must be nice to fly. What does it feel like to soar through the sky?

And… that cloud… over there… it looked like Sano. It seemed so close, so real. It moved closer to her. Ashiya felt as if she could reach out and touch it. Instead, it touched her. Its lips brushed ever so gently over hers, as if the wind, making her feel light and warm all over.

Then it drifted away. Further… further… it disappeared, fading into the sky. Ashiya touched her lips, reminiscing the short, but sweet kiss.

It was so real. Was it really just a cloud…?

_Ashiya… Ashiya… Ashiya…_

Who was that? Who's calling me…?

_Ashiya… _Ashiya! Ashiya!

Ashiya awoke with a start. Where was she? She saw only the face of Kayashima, nudging her to wake up.

"What?" She said, feeling irritation sweep over her. He said, "My brothers tell me that you shouldn't stay out any longer. They say that it's bad news if you continue laying here."

While Kayashima was talking, Ashiya took her time to see where she was. It was night, but the air hung heavy with humidity. She was sitting on damp grass, and she could feel some dew soaking into her shorts.

"Ashiya, you should leave right away. My brothers are almost never wrong." He said urgently. She smiled weakly, knowing him well enough to interpret what he was saying: It's late and it's dangerous to stay out at night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano watched Kayashima waking up Ashiya. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, and his hands cold even against the warm night.

He hadn't meant to do it. He couldn't help himself. And it all started when he walked over, seeing Ashiya lying on the grass. Sano only meant to warn her to go back to the dormitory.

But when he saw her sleeping peacefully, he sat down beside her, watching her quietly.

Her short light brown hair framed her pretty face, her cheeks rosy and lips a soft shade of red. Sano had chuckled softly to himself: Who could mistake her for a boy? Such a silly girl… but also wonderful… determined… and brave.

Then Ashiya smiled, the ends of her mouth upturned ever so slightly. It was so peaceful, so sweet… and innocent.

That's when Sano leaned over, and lightly brushed his lips over hers.

He smiled at her, smoothing her hair.

Then, as if awoken from a trance, he snapped back, pulling himself together, his heart beating so fast that he felt dizzy.

What had he done?

_Rustle rustle rustle. _Sano whipped his head back at the sound, only to see Kayashima making his way towards them.

Panicked, he ran away, hiding himself between bushes and trees.

But now, with Ashiya and Kayashima both returned to their dormitories, Sano wrapped himself in the silence. He smiled. He will never forget that kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashiya lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

That kiss… seemed so real. The warmth… the sweetness… it couldn't be just a dream… could it?

But… touching her lips with her fingers, she recalled that sweet dream. Even if it was just a dream… or even if it were real, she decided, the memory was her own, and she tucked it away to the back of her mind.

Falling asleep, Ashiya thought:

_Sano… if only… if only that dream was real…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

:::::::Sooo... did you like it? I hope it's not too long for a one-shot. I wrote this out of random, but I thought it was pretty good. Please submit a review to tell me what you think! Thanks!:::::::


End file.
